


Whole Point of Masquerade

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Masquerade Ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:57:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3235430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from Akakioga-Michael meets Gavin at a masquerade party and falls for him, but doesn't recognize him without his mask after the party. So he tries to search for him the next day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whole Point of Masquerade

Michael woke up that morning in absolute agony. His head throbbed, his throat was dry and his mouth tasted awful. 

Last night had been such an awful idea.

Burnie, in a moment of whimsy, decided that the office should hold a masquerade ball, clearing the warehouse as best as possible and decorating it like an old Victorian ballroom. Everyone had gone insane, dressing up in these ridiculously elegant ball gowns or these fancy as fuck suits. Sure, Michael had gotten dressed up too but the lengths to which every employee went was ridiculous.

But there was one person, Michael barely remembered. It was guy, dressed in a form fitting grey and white suit, his hands covered with black gloves and his face hidden by a black mask as well as a grey hat fedora that matched his suit, looking very 1950’s Chicago rather than Victorian England but it didn’t stop him from being one of the most attractive people in the room.

Michael had been very drunk by that point, barely remembering what was said to him by this mysterious man in grey before they’d disappeared off to a secret corner of the warehouse, lips meeting in a frenzy but in all of that, the one thing he remembered very clearly was a bare hand, the glove having disappeared for the moment, pressing against his cheek and a pair of gorgeous hazel eyes staring at him before they parted, Michael drunkenly stumbling over to find Ray, with whom he was sharing a cab.

“Who the fuck,” Michael mumbled to himself as he pulled himself out of bed, trying to see past the fog that covered the memory just the end up groaning in frustration as he got ready for work. Leave it to Burnie to hold a massive party and have everyone in work the next day.

When Michael finally got into work, he looked around the office, trying to fit the description of the man in the grey suit to anyone in the office. It might be Miles. He’s skinny enough but his eyes were definitely a dark brown, not that lovely hazel the mystery man had.

Really there weren’t many people that fit the description. Michael spent a good 20 minutes pondering over it before he was pulled from his musings by a happy British voice asking if he’d like a cup of coffee. Michael looked up at his friend, seeing tanned skin, a lithe body and...

Hazel eyes.

He spent all day around this guy, why didn’t Gavin occur to him before? He fit the description perfectly.

“Can I talk to you?” Michael asked, taking Gavin’s wrist in his hand and dragging him out of the office and down the hall, shoving the Brit into a closet and switching on the light. Gavin sputtered for a moment, afraid Michael was angry at him for something and was about to yell at him. He was completely thrown off guard when Michael pressed their lips together, not violently in the slightest. Just a gentle kiss and Gavin’s hand instinctively reached up to cup Michael’s cheek as he closed his eyes and relaxed into it, the other hand resting on Michael’s waist and pulling him close.

When they finally pulled away from each other, cheeks flushed and lips red, Gavin’s hand still rested on Michael’s cheek, the auburn haired man leaning into the touch with a small smile.

“You asshole. Could have said it was you, you know?” Michael said and Gavin blushed a little deeper.

“Didn’t think you’d be okay with it being me. Whole point of masquerade is anonymity, isn’t it?” Gavin said with a small smile and Michael put on a mock offended expression.

“Do you think I just go making out with every Dick, Tom and Harry in a mask?” Michael asked and Gavin didn’t seem to catch the joke, attempting to correct himself and try to take it back, only for Michael to shut him up with another kiss.


End file.
